A conventional pleated type window shade or blind for an arched or rounded window will, when it is desired to have the shade open, normally rest in a horizontal stack on the base frame of the window and will extend from an inner end at the vertical center of the window toward the inner side of the circular frame of the window. Normally the inner end of the shade is carried on horizontal pivot about which the shade may be swung between an open or stacked position and a closed fan-shaped position. The problem that is created occurs because the shade when in its stacked position has a vertical height or dimension to it. This prevents the pivot from being located on the axis about which the circular portion of the window frame is formed. If the pivot is located at the level of the upper side of the stacked shade, the shade is reduced in length substantially the height of the stack in order to prevent interference between the outer edge of the shade and the circular window frame upon the shade being moved to its closed position. The gap that is left between edge and frame gives the impression that the shade is improperly fitted.
With the above in mind, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a mounting for a fan-shaped shade which will permit the aforesaid pivot to shift vertically between the level of the stack and the axis about which the circular window frame is formed.
More specifically it is an object of the invention to provide a shade or blind structure for an arch type or circular window section. The blind structure is composed of a base member that is fixed to the window frame. The base member has a vertical slot at the center of the window that extends through the axis of the circular window section and ends substantially at the upper level of the blind when in its stacked position. A horizontal pin fixed to the inner end of the blind extends into the slot and permits the inner end of the blind to vertically self-adjust as needed upon the blind being opened or closed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shade structure for arched type windows of relatively large size. Such windows normally have the upper circular portions divided into two sections, each of which is 90 degrees of a circle. For such a window it is proposed to provide a shade structure for each side of the window. The shade structure is composed of two sections of frame, one for each half of the window. Each blind frame will have a horizontal base portion and a vertical portion. At the juncture of the horizontal and vertical portions there is provided a vertical slot, of the nature previously noted, that receives a pin on the inner end of the blind and which operates to self-adjust in the slot as previously described.
It is a further object of the invention to provide pull cords for the blind and to provide control elements on the blind support to position the cords so as to create vertical forces on the blind as needed. These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the features of the invention are understood from the following description.